Une attente infernale
by Laxenia
Summary: One shot ! C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui a beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et qui pour passer le temps, crée une histoire...... Si je devais vraiment faire le résumé, il n'y aurait plus de surprise !


L'histoire se passe au début du cinquième tome, dans la maison de Sirius Black. Harry n'est pas encorearrivé chez son parrainet Voldemort est de retour… Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pas pour de l'argent.

La nuit était tombée depuis au moins deux heures. Le temps semblait passer à une lenteur… J'étais seule, dans le grenier, attendant quoi ? Attendant qu'il me trouve. Au début, j'avais réussi à lui échapper en changeant discrètement de pièce à temps mais là, j'étais prise au piège. Je n'avais plus aucune issue. Alors j'attendais l'instant fatidique qui n'allait pas tarder.

Comment me suis-je retrouvée dans cette situation ? Je me le demande encore.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Tous les adultes de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été contactés pour une mission extérieure. Une mission d'observation, me semblait-il.Il ne restait plus que les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et moi. Harry était encore en sécurité à Privet Drive chez son oncle. Heureusement pour lui ! Il n'avait pas à vivre cette situation.

Ah ! Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, je pourrais encore me trouver un moyen de me défendre, de me dissimuler de lui ! Hélas Lupin, dans un élan de gratitude, nous avait proposé de les emmener chez Ollivander pour faire une révision, pour voir si elles fonctionnaient toujours. On devrait les récupérer demain mais ça sera trop tard. Dieu seul sait ce qui peut nous arriver dans l'intervalle.

Je l'entends marcher à notre recherche dans l'immense maison de Sirius. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de nous avoir tous retrouvés. Il est tellement obstiné… Soudain, j'entends un cri. Ginny. Il l'avait retrouvée ! Je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle, elle était perdue. J'essayai de me dissimuler un peu plus dans le placard, mais je savais très bien que tôt ou tard, mon tour viendrait aussi. J'entendais assez confusément une voix qui chantonnait. Elle était totalement déformée par les épaisseurs de murs qui me séparaient de lui et surtout à cause du nœud que je ressentais dans l'estomac.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, » fit la voix. « Ce n'est pas la peine de vous cacher plus longtemps, je vais tous vous retrouver ! »

Il poussa un cri de triomphe. Seigneur, il a découvert les jumeaux ! Je suis perdue. J'étais maintenant toute seule dans cette immense demeure, seule face à lui. La dernière barrière de résistance venait de tomber, je savais que j'étais la prochaine sur sa liste. Il avait presque gagné. J'aurais presque souhaité avoir ma baguette pour lui faire ravaler sa voix triomphante.

Tout à coup j'entendis une des marches de l'escalier grincer. Il avait fini de fouiller les étages et maintenant, il venait me chercher. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je comptais à rebours les 24 marches en fonction des grincements que j'écoutais attentivement. Plus que cinq. Plus que quatre. Plus que trois. Plus que deux. Ça y est, il est dans le grenier.

« Hermione ! Je vais te trouver ! » chantonnait encore la voix.

Je l'entendais se déplacer à travers la pièce. Le plancher grinçait affreusement sous ses pas un peu lourds. Il passa à côté de mon placard sans l'ouvrir. Je couvris ma bouche pour m'empêcher de pousser le cri que je ne pouvais presque pas retenir.

Il joue avec moi, réalisai-je avec terreur. Il sait pertinemment que je suis dans ce fichu placard. Il prend juste son temps, c'est tout !

« Je sais que tu es ici. » reprit la voix.

J'en avais assez d'être dans ce placard. Je voulais presque que tout se finisse pour que je puisse enfin respirer. Je commençais à avoir une terrible crampe aux genoux à force d'être debout. Je tentais de les détendre mais ça ne me soulageait pas. Tout doucement, j'essayai de m'accroupir mais, hélas ! Mes genoux craquèrent dans un bruit horrible qui aurait pu réveiller un mort. J'étais horrifiée. M'avait-il entendue ?

De toutes façons, il m'aurait retrouvée un jour ou l'autre. Il avait passé la moitié de la soirée à me chercher. Je n'allais pas lui échapper indéfiniment. Pourtant, j'avais quand même un maigre espoir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à prier pour qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue. Le silence s'était fait brutalement dans la pièce. Je n'entendais plus aucun craquement. Etait-il parti ?

Brusquement, la porte de mon placard s'ouvrit et un bras me tira un peu brutalement vers la lumière qui m'aveuglait. Je l'entendais rire.

« Je t'ai trouvée, Hermione ! C'est à ton tour de compter ! »

« Ron, » soupirai-je. « Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu vieux pour jouer à cache-cache ? »

J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Un énorme merci à Matteic qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de corriger mes fautes et de m'aider comme elle le fait . Elle est vraiment patiente.


End file.
